The inventive concept described herein pertains to creating libraries of models of physical systems by numeric methods or direct measurement such that the modeled physical systems that can be reused in contexts similar to those in which the model was originally created.
Numeric analysis techniques are commonly used in engineering and scientific analysis tools to analyze complex mathematical representations of physical systems. For example, in the analysis of high density, multiple gigabit-per-second (GPBS) digital printed circuit board (PCB) and packaging design, numeric solutions for circuit interconnecting structures must be performed to determine behavior at frequency ranges from zero Hz to multiple GHz.
The computational complexity of the numeric solution of such problems is costly in terms of computing resources, especially on those of present desktop computing platforms on which analysis of such problems is preferred. In circuit design, for example, changing the material or the geometry of an interconnect system traditionally requires repeating the numeric methods to determine the effect of the change. In highly automated processes, the full numeric analysis of such problems is computationally prohibitive, especially when computational resources are limited due to the capacity of the platform and the number of separate processes concurrently executed thereon.